


Through His Eyes and On The Path

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Through His Eyes and On The Path

Title: Through His Eyes and On The Path  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #185: Order of the Phoenix and #186: Half-Blood Prince  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Though His Eyes

~

Severus shut the door, emitting a snarl of rage. _Infuriating boy! Aggravating, utterly annoying brat!_

Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the door, reliving the memories that Harry had stirred up, hearing once again the scorn and derision in Black’s voice, remembering the shame he’d felt when James Potter had exposed him to everyone.

To have Harry see that was unthinkable. And yet, wasn’t it good that Harry saw what his father was actually like? The bully he was? Severus didn’t think Harry was like his father, yet he couldn’t help but wonder how Harry would see him now.  
  
  
~

On The Path

~

Being surprised by Harry was becoming a habit. Severus watched proudly as Dumbledore tutored him. _He’s beginning to display real insight. I hope it’s enough._

Being responsible for Draco was difficult enough, but trying to teach Harry something useful, whilst not making it obvious that he was on his side... that was brutal.

But Harry could do it. Severus knew that now. All that was left was the final event to set him on the path.

With that, Severus stepped out into the parapet to face his mentor. _I can do this,_ he reminded himself. _I have to do this._

~


End file.
